


That's One Way to Look at It

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Caretaking, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cuckolding, Episode Related, Episode: s03e09 Unfinished Business, F/M, Fighting Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Marking, Married Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Pain (also fits the h/c theme from this week, in a weird way, with the hurt offscreen)<br/>Prompt: Kara/Sam - he finds her bruises hot (plausiblyremote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's One Way to Look at It

**Author's Note:**

> Drugs and exhaustion made me do it.
> 
> I take absolutely no responsibility for anything I wrote this past weekend. I was hopped up on albuterol and sleep dep and this all made sense at the time. I think I found all the typos in the transcription from my drug-addled handwriting.
> 
> Read at your own risk. Enjoy. :D

He’d known as he walked away the next time he saw her, she’d be covered in bruises and scrapes and he couldn’t wait to see how Lee’d marked her.

She’d married him, but she and Lee were connected and Sam had known their makeup would probably have to be as physically painful as their breakup had been emotionally painful. He wasn’t as blind as either of them thought he was.

When she walked up, loose-limbed, broken nose, manic grin on her face, he’d known she and Lee had taken five or six minutes to privately make up in an equally physical and probably violent way as the Dance. As she got closer, he could see the bite mark on her neck.

“Sammy!” She hopped and he caught her. She winced as his hands tightened on her ass, and he made a mental note to get her naked as soon as possible, a sentiment she clearly shared.

“Wanna hit the rack with your wife, Sammy?” She leaned up and bit his chin.

“Whaddaya say we shower first. You stink.” She didn’t really. Sam was used to the smell of athletes, male and female, and that was there, but she also smelled like blood and Lee.

She nodded vigorously, then patted her nose carefully. “Good idea. Doc cleaned us up a little, but…” She raised an arm. “...I do stink.” She leaned closer and whispered, “Shower sex?”

His slow grin lit her eyes with lust. She bounced a little in his arms. “Hurry, Sam. Next corridor, right.”

“I know where the showers are, wifey.”

She scrunched her nose, or tried to and frowned. “Ouch. Wifey? What the frak, Sammy?”

“You still call me Sammy.”

She grinned up at him. “That’s ‘cause you secretly like it.”

“Hmm.”

He set her down near a stall and grabbed a couple of towels, then undressed her. He pushed her toward the shower. “Get wet.”

She cocked her hip and raised a brow. “I already am, Sammy.”

He reached out and pushed her further, then stood and dropped his own clothes. Kara didn’t like to be pampered the way many of his former girlfriends had, but she did like to be bathed.

He tilted her chin and very gently kissed her nose, then scraped his fingertips through her hair, feeling for bumps or cuts.

“Mmm. Feels good, Sammy.”

He picked up the soap and lathered, working it through her hair and over her face and neck, then rinsed her off. He repeated the process, shoulders and back, legs and ass, breasts and belly, and by the time he got to her groin, she was panting and pulling at his hair. He washed between her legs, making an effort to be as clinical as possible. He didn’t want to lose it too soon.

He stood and gave her one last thorough rinse and she was practically vibrating. He cupped her hips and bent to kiss her. She kissed back, sloppy-tongued and tasting of Lee Adama. He pulled back a little.”You want shower sex, Kara?” She nodded. “We’re gonna do it however you did it with Lee.”

She stared at him, speechless, for a long moment, nodded, and backed up to the wall.

“Wall sex. A classic. Hard and fast?” Another nod. “When we’re done here, we’re going back to your rack and doing it my way.” He bent his head to kiss her again, and squatted a bit to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he pushed carefully in. He’d take that much time.

Kara relaxed her head against the wall. “Gods, Sammy. Feels so good.”

She was right. There was nothing else in the worlds for him like frakking Kara. Not even sinking the perfect shot. And she was hot and tight and wet around him. He frakked her fast and hard until she was clinging to him, _Sammy_ a constant litany from her lips. He kissed her neck until he found Lee’s bite mark and sucked on it.

“Frak, Sammy, frak. I’m gonna come.”

Before the word was even out of her mouth, he’d covered it with his, hips pistoning, his mouth duelling with hers. He buried himself deep, spilling inside her. Barely resting a second, he backed into the spray of water, rinsing them both off as they separated.

He pushed Kara toward the towels, switched off the water, and swept up their clothes, then slapped Kara’s ass. She squeaked and jumped, and grabbed his hand. 

“C’mon, Kara. We’ve got more sex to have.” He thought he heard a chuckle from one of the other shower stalls. He hoped they’d enjoyed the show.


End file.
